


Irises Made of Constellations

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blessed word count, happy ioriku day!, mitsuki haruka and tamaki are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: No matter when, and no matter what, Riku’s eyes were filled with stars. Iori could only gaze at them intently, with a growing love and desire to protect Riku forever.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Stars Within Our Eyes





	Irises Made of Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the Stars Within Our Eyes Ioriku zine!! Happy Ioriku Day!! i love these two very much <3

His eyes sparkled.

Upon the stage, dazzled and glittered with bright rainbow lights, to the waving multicoloured penlights down the audience area, none of that shined as bright as the stars that twinkled in a pair of fiery red eyes. A pair of eyes that accompanied the sound of a siren’s voice.

Iori had caught a glimpse of the IDOLiSH7 center singing out the last few lines of his solo just before the song ended. The latter accompanied the finale with words of gratitude and sincerity, as well as a short speech about the group’s journeys before everyone was bidding farewell to the audience for the evening.

The high school boy noticed the twinkle in Riku’s eyes when he was moved by his own speech to the audience. He felt the love gleaming in his irises, making shooting stars fall from the sky once again.

He wished to have Riku do it only for him.

That same twinkle lingered in his bright red eyes even after performances. Riku would tackle Mitsuki or Tamaki in a hug out of happiness from a successful live show. An invisible, fluffy dog tail would wag behind him, as his eyes shone brightly.

However, they were stars that were never shown to Iori only in the same way.

That was what he thought, anyways.

Under the night sky, Iori sits on the bench right outside in the dorm’s backyard, the place where his older brother Mitsuki would practice from time to time. It was a dark shade of navy, containing a vast, never-ending pattern of shining stars.

He spots a small cluster, squinting to notice it formed into somewhat of an eye, the kind of eye shape Riku has. Maybe it was just a foolish thought, but Iori couldn’t shrug it away, nor could he ignore that very cluster. He knew the redhead’s eyes were made of constellations, galaxies, and perhaps the whole universe, and he could only lay his dull gaze on them.

He smiled sheepishly, embracing the thought of that very same Riku that made shooting stars fall from the sky with just a couple of sound waves coming from his vocal chords.

And so, that same Riku had walked in, a confused yet adorable look on his face, as he chirped Iori’s name while skipping towards him. ‘What a cute person...’ Iori sighed in his head, his expression softening as the redhead took a seat next to him on the cold bench.

It was as if Riku could understand him without words. He glanced lovingly at Iori, then proceeded to gaze at the glistening night sky, twinkling stars vividly reflected in his irises.

However, the only star Iori wanted to view was the redhead right beside him, who graciously plopped his head onto Iori’s broad shoulder, pressing himself against the high school boy. Iori flinched in response, a pale shade of pink dusting his cheeks instantly.

He couldn’t control his senses either, as his arm instinctively snaked around Riku’s shoulders, much to his own will. He also prayed that the redhead couldn’t hear the loud thumping of his heart.

Riku didn’t seem to react in that moment, perhaps he was lost in his own little world, as he would always be during tranquil moments like these. How cute.

Iori wondered, what kind of world has he been in? Was Riku’s world shining with stars of every shape and size? Was he a star himself? Of course, Iori would agree to that thought, the redhead shined brighter and brighter as he manages him every day.

When he couldn’t contain the warmth in his heart, he gently excused himself from the bench, relieved that Riku responded with a reassuring smile and a nod, mirroring Iori by standing up to go back inside as well; of course he couldn’t stay out so long, especially alone in chilly weather.

The next day was no different from before; high school occupied Iori’s thoughts, along with a mix of giving Tamaki a bit of discipline from the ungodly amount of candy he decided to scarf down during class, and how he was able to even get Haruka to get ahold of the candy Tamaki had given him. Needless to stay, he was quite annoyed throughout their morning.

The afternoons, however, were much more enlightening, as his week was packed of various jobs with Riku. He didn’t like to admit his slight enthusiasm whenever his work involved the redhead, not even to his own brother, but anyone could tell just how much the precious shooting star he was raising meant to him.

Throughout such a mundane series of interviews and photoshoots, Riku managed to keep the sparkles in his eyes, sparkles of kindness, purity, innocence, and excitement, the kind of sparkle that glistens the most, according to Iori. So cute, yet so stupid, the redhead was nothing but a treasure to the high school boy.

He’d barely caught himself staring at the IDOLiSH7 center when Riku noticed his gaze. Covered with a princely outfit and a fluffy red cape pinned to his right shoulder, he dashed towards the high school boy, enveloping him into a warm, innocent embrace.

Iori flinched, quick to conceal any weird noise he could’ve made. He could almost feel his face burn as hot as the sun, perhaps twice as much as that, as Riku’s warm body lingered on him for quite a while.

The redhead drew back after what felt like an unfortunate few seconds, an expression of puppy eyes projecting on his face, to which the high school boy could barely contain his heart aggressively pounding. Fortunately, it was inaudible as Riku rambled on and on about his day so far excitedly, and Iori couldn’t buy time to scold him for acting so recklessly like that.

He wasn’t all that used to sudden affection anyways, most especially in public with someone that wasn’t Mitsuki. Riku was a very touchy-feely person, much like an exuberant puppy, and Iori figured that their behaviours would clash.

But he was so sure that Riku had read his mind for the past few days. After the dazzling and shining performance that evening, after seeing the older one’s eyes glisten and sparkle as they watched the stars together, he had a strong desire for Riku to tackle him in soft hugs and speak words of love and affirmation to him, even though they had recently labelled themselves as a couple.

“Hey, Iori, are you listening?”

Iori perked his head up, snapping himself out of his racing thoughts. ‘Ah, I was lost in thought wasn’t I..?’

“I apologize, I didn’t pay attention to you.” He admitted bluntly, leaving Riku to puff out his cheeks in annoyance.

“That’s rude, Iori! I was asking you if you could stay with me in my room after work!”

The younger one titled his head slightly with a look of confusion. What a strange request. On top of that, he noticed the redhead slightly blushing and averting his eyes.

Of course, they were often in each other’s rooms on the daily. Whether it was Riku watching Iori study, or the latter reading with the redhead, Iori paid no attention to knocking at Riku’s door to come in, but it also never applied to the vice versa, which was why the high school boy found the redhead’s request odd.

He obliged without pressing any further questions, knowing Riku would ramble and stutter on for who knows how long if he was asked for a reason.

Instead, the older one expressed his happiness ever so cutely, smiling as wide as he could as his eyes sparkled once again. Iori’s heart fluttered at the thought of Riku finally showing his starry eyes to him, a once in a lifetime show.

He held his breath throughout the rest of their rendezvous, pondering endlessly over if his fiery red blush was visible to anyone, especially Riku.

Little did he know, that was going to be the least of his worries for now.

They’d barely finished the warm milk and honey Iori had prepared for them both, when he soon came to realize that in this moment, Riku eyes most definitely shone the brightest, more than any celestial bodies existent in the galaxy, more than any star existent in the universe, and the high school boy was far from prepared for that moment.

Fiddling with the hem of his pyjama shirt, Riku looked out his window to view the stars twinkle in the pitch black sky with hints of cloud dusting over. Iori mimicked him, instead, looking at the star that was to the left of him, a better view than anything else.

He couldn’t comprehend nor concentrate on anything else, not even the lullaby of Riku’s heartfelt words of love. All he saw was a bright star that he wanted to envelope in his arms and hear the cute noises of surprise and confusion coming out from the redhead’s lips.

He hadn’t realized how deep in thought he slipped into, when he heard those three words clearly and concisely, so genuinely and sincere with love, coming out of Riku himself.

“I love you, Iori!”

That was when he snapped back to reality, instantly darting his eyes towards Riku in awe, sucking in his breath, unable to say anything else.

It was as if a shower of bright comets began to trickle down. His mouth went agape, continuing to process those words. As much as he heard them being said, every time it was mentioned, it was as if constellations swirled around him, wrapped in beauty.

Their slow, first kiss shortly after was nothing less, with Riku’s warm lips as sweet as honeymilk, and Iori’s tight, protective embrace, the latter softly smiled at the cute little star in his arms.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

They locked gazes, constellations made in each other’s irises as they lean in once again for another chaste kiss, and another one, and even more times that he couldn’t count on just two hands. They finally shared the warmth they’ve been missing, as the night sky and moonlight continued to shine on them amidst the dark room.

Surely enough, Riku was the brightest star of them all, and Iori considered himself to be more than blessed to hold him in his arms.


End file.
